You shouldn't have trusted me sweetheart
by VagabondeLily
Summary: Ginny Weasley et Andrew Malefoy étaient bien partis, comme leurs aînés, pour se détester mutuellement jusqu'à la mort. Mais quand celle-ci est venue chercher l'un d'entre eux, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, et lentement, la haine avait fait place à un amour inconditionnel.


You shouldn't have trusted me sweetheart.

La destinée est un concept d'une fragilité rare. Il suffit d'un seul geste, ou pire, une seule absence de geste pour engendrer des conséquences qui dépassent quelconque être-humain. C'est une notion sur laquelle personne n'a la moindre emprise et c'est une illusion de croire le contraire. Cela dépend de tellement de données complexes qu'il est impossible de prévoir quelque chose à l'avance.

Andrew Malefoy n'avait pas prévu de provoquer Ginny Weasley le jour de leur rencontre, et encore aujourd'hui, il avoue volontiers ne pas savoir ce qui lui à prit et le regretter sincèrement. S'il n'avait pas attiré son attention, elle ne serait pas morte à l'heure actuelle. Et pourtant, tout à commencé de la façon la plus banale qui soit entre un Malefoy et une Weasley.

Ginny Weasley était la benjamine d'une famille de 7 enfants, ayant peu de moyens finnanciers, elle avait hérité de la robe de sorcier d'un de ses frères ainés. Andrew Malefoy, frère cadet d'un an de Draco Malefoy, avait tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer de la part de ses parents. Il n'avait lui, évidemment pas besoin de fouiller dans la penderie de son frère pour se vétir au collège. C'est le sujet sur lequel eut lieu le premier différent qui l'opposa à la petite sorcière rousse.

" Wahou, mon frère ne m'avait pas menti quand il disait que les Weasley étaient la famille de sorciers la plus repérable de toute la Grande-Bretagne ! "

Ginny s'était lentement retournée pour voir qui osait parler de sa famille de la sorte. Le garçon qui lui fit face était de taille moyenne, cheveux blonds et décoiffés, les yeux d'un vert étincelant de malice et la bouche esquissant un petit sourire de satisfaction. Elle se rapprocha lentement de lui.

"Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, laissez moi vous présenter une vraie graine de Weasley ! Observez ces cheveux roux, ces grandes tâches de rousseur et cette robe qui date de la pré..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, la sorcière qu'il venait de dénigrer lui avait enfoncé son doigt dans l'oeil si fort que celui-ci se mit à pleurer de son plein gré. Non contente de lui avoir fermé son clapet, Ginny s'empressa de jouer au même jeu qu'Andrew.

" Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, voyons, ne reconnaissez vous donc pas un Malefoy quand vous en voyez un ?! Celui-ci est à lui seul une caricature de toute sa famille. Aussi blond qu'une poupée moldue, le regard témoignant à lui seul d'une profondeur d'esprit qui avoisine le néant intellectuel, et, dit-elle en prenant sa main pour présenter sa bague en argent , l'orgueil au bout des doigts. Mesdemoiselles, ne perdez pas votre temps, ce monsieur n'épousera qu'une sang-pur, sous attestation de l'arbre généalogique de l'intéressée bien sûr. "

Plusieurs rires s'échappèrent de la foule. Ginny se retourna vers Malefoy et lui dit :

" On dirait que tu veux jouer. Eh bien jouons, si la défaite ne t'effraie pas ! "

Tous les deux ignoraient alors où tout cela comptait les mener.

[Ellipse Temporelle : un an plus tard.]

"Elle ne va pas s'en relever...Murmura-t-il au comble de la joie."

Cette fois-ci, Andrew Malefoy avait fait fort. Par un stratagème subtil incluant polynectar, déguisement en fille et conversation stupide avec une gryffondor, il avait réussi à pénétrer dans le dortoir des filles de deuxieme année et à voler des sous-vêtements appartenant à Ginny Weasley. Il les avait placardés un peu partout dans le chateau pendant la nuit, et attendait qu'elle arrive dans la grande salle pour l'éclat final.

Néanmoins, il sous estimait grandement son adversaire. Elle fini par arriver alors que la salle était quasiment pleine, et que les hiboux faisaient leur entrée. Elle se dirigea directement vers la table des serpentards alors que tout le monde l'observait intrigué. Son regard furieux devint vite facétieux quand elle arrêta ses pas devant Malefoy.

"Pauvre idiot...Souffla-t-elle."

Il eut un rire.

"Ma plaisanterie n'est pas à ton goût ? Tu voudrais de l'aide pour récupérer tes petites-culottes ? Suggéra-t-il.

-Pauvre Idiot...Répéta-t-elle. "

Elle sentit l'exaspération monter en lui. Alors, elle se décida à lui expliquer pourquoi sa plaisanterie n'avait pas eut l'effet escompté sur elle.

" Quand je t'ai présenté comme un idiot l'année dernière, je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu confirmerais mes affirmations aussi franchement. Si tu avais été, un tant soit peu plus méticuleux que ce que tu prétendais, tu aurais vite fait de comprendre ton erreur. Quand tu repasseras devant un de tes "oeuvre d'art", pense à regarder s'il y a un nom inscrit sur l'étiquette intérieure, et à aller t'excuser auprès de Tatianna Marchebanks pour l'avoir fait passer par une humiliation injustifiée."

Le sourire d'Andrew se figea, et une moue d'horreur se peignit sur son visage. Ginny se délecta de cette vision et décida d'en rajouter une couche.

"Ah, et puis, comme j'ai toujours entendu dire qu'il ne fallait pas attendre de se faire frapper pour riposter, j'ai décidé d'avancer aussi mon pion pour cette partie. J'ai pris la peine de me procurer, -ton elfe de maison est vraiment vraiment adorable quand on prend la peine de lui parler gentillement, bref -, j'ai pris la peine de me procurer un des tes vieux journaux "intimes", particulièrement naïf et comique. Et j'ai envoyé un extrait pour la chronique du jour à La Gazette du sorcier, ils ont adoré ta plume ! Ta façon assez sarcastique et en même temps très émouvante, de parler de ta collection de pyjama à l'effigie de tes héros de bande dessinées préférés, les as bluffé. Il te recommandent le métier d'auteur des livres pour enfants. "

Ginny Weasley venait définitivement de gagner cette manche, et le regard catastrophé que lança Andrew en ouvrant le journal et en se cachant derrière pour détourner les regards de tous ceux qui s'étaient mis à l'observer en le montrant du doigt, la confortait dans sa victoire. S'il y avait bien une chose dont elle ne manquait pas, c'était de ressources.

[Ellipse Temporelle : un an plus tard ]

Andrew Malefoy ne s'était toujours pas remis de la défaite cuisante que lui avait imposé Ginny Weasley l'année précédente. Il comptait bien cette année-ci, régulariser le score et lui imposer une humiliation dont elle se souviendrait toute sa vie.

Il avait attendu un an pour riposter, pour la prendre par surprise alors qu'elle croyait l'avoir définitivement mis à terre. Mais un Malefoy n'abandonne pas aussi facilement, et il allait le lui prouver. Il n'allait pas commettre la même erreur que la dernière fois.

Cette année, Poudlard accueillait le tournoi des trois sorciers, et son bal légendaire, mais ni lui ni Ginny n'étaient autorisés à y aller, à moins de se trouver un cavalier pour la soirée. Andrew, en jeune homme entreprenant avait réussi à séduire une élève de Beauxbatôns pour qu'elle lui serve de cavalière Il avait ensuite envoyé une carte à Ginny, sous l'identité d'un des étudiants de Durmstrang pour la convier au bal.

" Maintenant on va voir si tu fais toujours la fière. Maugréa-t-il" en la voyant descendre les escalier dans sa robe de princesse.

Personne ne l'attendait en bas, aussi resta-t-elle plantée au bas des marches pendant de longues minutes à patienter en attendant de voir son cavalier arriver, ce qui ne se produisit pas.

Andrew, satisfait se rapprocha d'elle et lui jeta à la figure :

"Tu attends quelqu'un ? Piers Divinovitch peut-être ?"

C'était le pseudonyme sous lequel il lui avait envoyé la lettre.

"En fait je n'attend personne, mon cavalier vient d'arriver. Répondit-elle en tendant la main à quelqu'un qui émergeat de derrière Malefoy. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je tomberais dans le panneau. Hermione, ma meilleure amie, s'est renseignée auprès de son cavalier, Viktor Krum, il n'y a aucun Piers Divinovitch à Durmstrang. Bien essayé quand même."

Il n'en revenait pas, une fois de plus elle avait tâclé son pion et continuait en tête des courses. Parviendrait-il un jour à la mettre au tapis ? Se demanda-t-il en la voyant rejoindre la grande salle au bras de Neville Longdubat. Il n'avait qu'une façon de le savoir : essayer de tout faire pour.

**[Ellipse Temporelle : 2 ans ]**

La haine d'Andrew Malefoy à l'égard de Ginny Weasley ne faisait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il pensait avoir tout le loisir de lui infliger une humiliation cuisante au cours de leur 4ème année placée sous la direction de Dolores Ombrage, mais bien vite, il comprit que sa marge de manoeuvre était assez limitée et que la défaite infligée à l'A.D suffisait amplement à rassassier son envie de vengeance pendant un certain temps.

Cependant, ce fut dans le courant de leur cinquième année que les choses changèrent du tout au tout. Plus précisément lors d'un match de Quidditch particulièrement acharné, qui opposait Gryffondor et Serpentard pour la coupe des quatre maisons. Andrew et Ginny, tous les deux attrappeurs à ce moment là (Ginny remplaçait Harry qui s'était blessé), avaient la lourde tâche de mettre la main sur le vif d'or et signer ainsi l'arrêt du match.

Le match avait débuté depuis 30 minutes quand la petite sphère dorée refit son apparition sur le terrain. Andrew fut le premier à la voir et à se mettre en chasse. Ginny le suivait de très près et cette proximité empêchait l'attrappeur de serpentard de se concentrer convenablement. Il perdit vite la balle des yeux et se laissa distancer par Ginny qui finit par la perdre aussi.

Celle-ci la retrouva dix minutes plus tard. En effet, elle l'aperçu légèrement derrière l'épaule droite de Malefoy qui était posté en vol stationnaire et qui observait le terrain. Ginny comprit qu'à un moment ou un autre, il risquait de se retourner et d'apercevoir la balle, d'autant plus s'il voyait l'attrappeuse de Gryffondor foncer sur lui. Celle-ci fit alors mine de faire le tour du terrain à la recherche du vif d'or pour s'approcher de lui.

La petite balle était désormais à la frontière du champ de vision de Malefoy qui pouvait la voir à tout instant s'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait. Faisant alors la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, Ginny se rapprocha au maximum d'Andrew et essaya d'occuper son attention pendant qu'elle attrapperait le vif d'or. La seule idée qu'elle eut pour occuper son attention fut de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Elle colla ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre attrappeur, qui de surprise ne sut comment réagir. Il ne la repoussa pas mais comprit ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Il avait aperçu la petite balle un quart de seconde avant que Ginny ne l'embrasse. Il tendit la main pour attrapper la petite sphère, elle aussi. Il fini par la trouver et serrer ses doigts autour, ce qu'elle fit aussi, en même temps.

Le match s'arrêta officiellement quand ils eurent touché la balle ensemble. Les 150 points offerts furent partagés en deux, mais ils ne prétèrent pas attention sur le vainqueur du match. Ginny avait décollé ses lèvres de celles d'Andrew mais continuait à les regarder avec envie. Il prirent alors tous les deux conscience que la haine n'était pas incompatible avec l'attirance, et qu'au lieu de se déchirer, ils pouvaient se réunir.

Ce fut Andrew qui prit l'initiative d'embrasser à nouveau Ginny. Elle le laissa faire. Ils comprirent alors tous les deux que c'était celle-ci, la seule et unique raison qui les avait poussé à se disputer sans cesse, à refuser toute entente. Ils n'étaient fait que pour une seule forme de coopération, et il n'était pas encore trop tard pour accepter de se rendre.

**[Ellipse Temporelle : 1 an après ]**

Andrew et Ginny avaient cessé de se disputer, du moins aux yeux de Poudlard et de ses étudiants qui ignoraient tous que si le traité de paix avait été signé en public pendant la finale de la coupe de Quidditch de l'an dernier, la guerre continuait à avoir lieu aussi bien dans l'esprit des deux principaux protagonistes, que dans leur lit commun.

Ils n'étaient pas véritablement du genre à s'aimer tendrement et pour toujours. Dès le début, ils avaient appliqué leur façon de se quereller en public, à leur façon de s'aimer en privé. Ginny était fougueuse, passionnée et sauvage. Andrew était agressif, rusé et obstiné. Et pourtant ils s'aimaient, de façon violente, sans caprices ni fausses marques d'affections, avec l'ardeur des emblèmes de leur maison, et avec un désir qui semblait innépuisable.

Ils avaient été mis en garde par leur amis respectifs, mais ils ne prétèrent pas attention à ces tentatives de freinage brusque, ils se connaissaient mieux quiconque tous les deux, personne ne semblait capable de réfréner leur appétit. Ils se consummaient réciproquement à une vitesse telle que beaucoup se demandaient quand ils se lasseraient de leurs jeux dangereux, mais la vérité était, qu'ils ne semblaient pas prêts d'y mettre un terme définitif un jour.

Ginny avait été la première à avoir fixé ses "quand et où ", mais elle n'était pas restée maître de ses décisions bien longtemps, Andrew avait aussi apprit les règles du jeux et tentait de la mener au score sur ce terrain. Et si au début, leur marques d'affections en public se faisaient plutôt rares, les deux amants ont vite eut du mal à cacher l'intensité de leur relation et sont devenus les rois et reine des embrassades langoureuses à faire pâlir aussi bien les étudiants que leurs professeurs.

Andrew savait que Ginny était convoitée, et vice-versa, aussi se plaisaient-ils à afficher de telles scènes pour décupler la jalousie de tous leurs rivaux. Ginny s'attira bien vite les foudres de son frère Ron qu'elle congédia, tout comme Andrew remis Draco à sa place. Rien ne pouvait les stopper. Ils en étaient persuadés.

Mais bien vite, alors qu'ils pensaient tout contrôler, la situation leur échappa, et leur deux coeurs s'emmélèrent. Ils croyaient jouer sans pouvoir se faire piéger, et ils réalisèrent rapidement qu'ils s'étaient fait de fausses illusions et qu'ils ne pourraient garder leurs sentiments éloignés bien longtemps.

" Ginny, il faut que je te dise, ça peut plus attendre, je crois que je...

- Chuuuut. Dit-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je crois que moi aussi."

**[Ellipse Temporelle : 2 ans plus tard ]**

En deux ans, il s'était passé énormément de choses dans la vie d'Andrew et de Ginny. Cela faisait un an qu'on attendait le retour définitif et annoncé de Voldemort, mais les choses ne semblaient pas se passer comme prévu pour celui-ci. La vérité n'avait pas mis longtemps à éclater, Harry Potter était parti à la recherche des horcruxes et les avait partiellement détruits, Voldemort devait s'en faire d'autres avant de pouvoir se lancer à nouveau dans la bataille.

Andrew profita du répit qui lui était offert pour s'installer dans un appartement en plein milieu de Londres avec Ginny. Tous les deux savaient que c'était pure folie et que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'Andrew soit rappelé à ses obligations familiales. La marque ne lui avait pas encore été apposée sur le bras et la pression était relachée, mais ils ignoraient encore pour combien de temps.

Ils furent définitivement fixé en janvier 1997, quand, en rentrant chez elle, Ginny s'aperçu qu'il n'était plus là. Toutes ses affaires avaient disparues et il était parti sans dire un mot. Elle n'eut pas le moindre doute quant à la raison et se laissa tomber par terre en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. C'était fini, il avait été rappelé dans les ordres, et il les avait rejoint. A elle maintenant de rejoindre les siens, et de prier pour que ce ne soit pas elle qui arrête les pulsations du coeur d'Andrew.

Elle savait aussi que ça ne pourrait se terminer comme ça entre eux, il leur fallait un point final, et elle avait l'intime convinction qu'il le savait aussi. Elle ne fut donc pas étonnée de le voir sur le seuil de sa porte une semaine après qu'il ait vidé l'appartement de ses affaires.

Elle remarqua aussitôt à quel point il était changé. Lui d'apparence habituelle si hermétique et malicieux, était en proie à une tension palpable et avait le même comportement qu'une bête sauvage effrayée qui ne savait par où et comment s'enfuir.

Elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer, sachant qu'il n'avait nullement besoin de sa permission pour le faire. Elle avait encore les yeux rougis par les larmes et une couverture autour des épaules, il ne sembla pas le remarquer, il ne semblait même pas vouloir la regarder. Il était trop nerveux pour ça et il fallut à Ginny un moment pour comprendre la raison de sa visite.

"Tu es venu pour me tuer ?"Demanda-t-elle avec le calme d'une femme qui avait accepté son sort.

Il se tourna vers elle et sembla la voir pour la première fois. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et il s'effondra dans ses bras.

" Ginny, je suis tellement désolé...Je ne voulais pas partir, je ne voulais pas te quitter, mais ils sont tellement plus fort que moi...Je voulais résister mais ils ont menacé de te tuer, alors j'ai été obligé de les suivre..."

Elle lui carressa le dos avec douceur, elle ne voulait pas le brusquer. On l'avait bien souvent mis en garde, et elle savait à quoi elle aurait dû s'attendre avec un Malefoy, elle n'était pas surprise.

"Ils t'ont marqué ? "

Il se mit à trembler de plus belle contre elle et ses sanglots redoublèrent. Le coeur de Ginny se serra au maximum et elle refoula son envie de pleurer. Elle devait se montrer forte, comme toujours. Mais elle ne s'en sentait pas capable, elle avait demandé à Hermione de faire des recherches, et elle savait ce qui allait se passer pour la suite. Elle s'y était préparée.

" Alors tu vas devoir me tuer pour prouver ta bonne foi, puisque tu sais que je ne vous rejoindrais pas."

Andrew laissa échapper un gémissement désespéré.

" Je ne peux pas Ginny...Je refuse de le faire."

Elle continua à caresser ses cheveux. Il était beaucoup plus facile pour elle de tolérer le fait de mourir de la main d'Andrew, que de savoir qu'elle allait finir le reste de sa vie à le regarder devenir quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas, quelqu'un qu'elle allait combattre. Il était plus facile pour elle d'accepter sa propre mort plutot que de risquer de tuer Andrew à chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

"Andrew...tu sais que cette marque à besoin de sang. Si tu n'accomplis pas la mission qu'on t'a imposé, c'est toi qui mourira."

Il leva les yeux et la regarda longtemps, surpris de savoir qu'elle avait acquis une telle connaissance en la matière.

"Mieux vaut moi que toi. Je ne...Je ne peux pas te tuer Ginny. J'en suis incapable...

- Il le faut. Souffla-t-elle. Je ne peux, ni ne veux vivre ma vie en sachant que si je suis vivante c'est parce que tu as dû mourir. Tout comme je ne peux pas vivre ma vie si je sais que tu n'es pas avec moi pour toujours."

Les sanglots d'Andrew redoublèrent. Ginny le força à lacher prise. Il tomba à genoux. Elle s'accroupit près de lui et lui tint la main.

" Andrew...Mon amour...Je n'ai pas peur. Tu m'entends ? Je n'ai pas peur. Tu dois le faire, tu n'as pas le choix.

- Si j'ai le choix ! S'exclama-t-il avec rage.

- Non...au fond de toi tu sais, tu sais que tu n'as pas véritablement le choix. "

Andrew regarda Ginny longtemps, comme s'il tentait de comprendre ce qu'elle cherchait vraiment à dire sans se servir de ses mots.

" J'aurais tellement préféré, murmura-t-il, avoir la force de résister, ou avoir eu le courage de te demander de renier ta nature pour nous rejoindre. Mais je ne peux pas. Elle...Elle me brûle, elle...elle ne se calmera que si je te tue. Et je ne peux pas..."

Ginny attrappa son visage entre ses mains, elle dit avec force, refoulant au loin les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

" Tu peux le faire ! Andrew, ne m'inflige pas la douleur de te perdre définitivement. Toi et moi on sait, on sait que cette marque est là pour atténuer la douleur, pour te faire oublier, pour que tu ne te souviennes plus de ton acte que comme un acte de bravoure. Tu vas avoir la chance de remonter la pente, tu vas t'en sortir. Pas moi, si tu meurs, je partirais aussi, et tout ça, tout ça ça n'aura servi strictement à rien."

Il l'observa longtemps en tremblant de tous ses membres, le corps replié entre ses bras.

" Ginny...Tu...Je t'aime tellement...Je peux pas faire ça, je peux pas. Tu es la femme de ma vie, je ne pourrais jamais te faire du mal..."

Il commençait déjà à se sentir faiblir. Ginny savait que son temps d'action était limité et que s'il n'agissait pas, il allait mourir.

" Andrew, ne me force pas à te contraindre...

- Ginny...Ginny, ne fais pas ça...Je ne veux pas..."

Ginny était bien trop forte pour se laisser endormir de la sorte. Elle se sentait prête, prête à mourir. Elle ne pourrait pas vivre plus longtemps sachant qu'il allait mourir pour elle. Ginny était une martyr , mourir pour ses convinctions n'était pas une chose qui pouvait la faire reculer, ni même l'effrayer.

Elle attrappa sa baguette sans montrer la moindre hésitation. Andrew ne la vit agir qu'au moment où elle pointa sa baguette sur son front en murmurant _Impero._ Alors son regard devint vide. Ginny sentit son coeur se serrer et murmura :

"Andrew...Tu vas te relever, et tu vas faire ce pour quoi tu es venu. Je sais que tu n'en as pas envie mais il le faut. Il faut que...que tu me tues pour être épargné. Et quand tes souvenirs te reviendront, je ne veux pas que tu aies de la peine, je veux que tu saches que je te pardonne, que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi à mes cotés. Je veux que tu fasses ce pour quoi tu es venu..."

Andrew se releva, comme un robot, le visage vide, pas la moindre expression dans ses yeux. Ginny le regarda alors pour la dernière fois et laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle savait qu'elle avait lancé la machine et que rien ne l'arrêterait. Andrew allait la tuer. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle avait envisagé de mourir, mais elle l'acceptait. Alors que la lumière verte fondit sur elle, elle se prit à espérer que, plus tard, quand il serait vieux et tout ridé, il la rejoindrait dans le paradis où il venait de l'envoyer. Et qu'enfin, tout irait bien...


End file.
